PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the UC Davis MIND Institute Center for the Development of Phenotype-Based Treatments of Autism Spectrum Disorder will provide general oversight and management for Center operations. The Core will coordinate development of budgets and insure that expenditures are in line with allocations to projects and cores. It will supervise and assess the research plans and provide intellectual leadership to achieve maximal integration of results across projects and cores. It will also oversee compliance, data sharing, technology transfer, and all aspects of privacy. The Administrative Core will set goals and objectives for the Center and review and update these as work progresses. The Administrative Core, with advice from its advisory committees, will evaluate proposals for new Center faculty and new Center projects. The specific objectives of the Administrative Core are to: ? Provide administrative and budgetary support and oversight to all projects and cores. ? Establish Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees and a Community Advisory Committee. ? Develop a multi-component program to enhance communication. This will include: a. Establish monthly meetings of the Steering Committee and Center staff. b. Coordinate semiannual meetings of the Internal Advisory and Community Advisory Committees. c. Coordinate an Annual Retreat and annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee. d. Establish an ACE web site for dissemination of Center findings. e. Use the web site and other forms of communication to promote new collaborations that capitalize on the rich dataset from the large cohort of individuals analyzed in this Center. f. Coordinate media presentations of Center findings. ? Safeguard human subjects; oversee establishment and renewal of Center IRB documents. ? Integrate the activities of the Center with those of the MIND Institute Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC, U54 HD079125). ? Integrate the Center with other Centers and Projects at the MIND Institute and UC Davis. ? Foster interdisciplinary training and include young trainees in Center research. ? With the advice of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, develop mechanisms to launch new Center projects, encourage the participation of new faculty members in autism research, and apply for and acquire additional funding for new projects resulting from Center research. ? Forge links with other ACE Centers and Networks. ? Coordinate and oversee the data and resource sharing plan. Insure data transfer to the National Database of Autism Research (NDAR).